


狮子

by elapuse



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: 小时候，他的死敌曾让他面对一头狮子。
Relationships: The Exile/The Foe (Cultist Simulator)
Kudos: 5





	狮子

我曾以为他是坚不可摧的。我见过他被枪击过不下十次，他从未倒下或者流露出任何接近于痛苦的表情。有时他会愤怒，而我被教育说愤怒是一种力量。因为知道我和他身上流着同一种血，我一度以为我也能不费吹灰之力地接下刀伤，枪伤，烧伤。  
在十岁那年，他将我关在了一个废弃仓库中。我知道害怕，但我也知道在他面前，你决不能求救。等我的眼睛终于适应黑暗之后，我才看见一只大得超乎常识的猫在离我5米远的地方，似乎是在昏睡。  
我知道这是狮子。但也许是我看的百科书上画的太烂吧，我一时间很难把那只动物和“狮子”这个概念联系起来。它看起来比猎犬柔软，就像普通的猫戴了一圈假毛一样。它看起来并不可怕。我必须得觉得它看起来并不可怕。  
隔着门，他对我说，对面的墙上有一串钥匙。拿到它，你就可以开门回家了。  
然后我听见了他远去的足音。  
我想一开始我确实是不害怕的。我用十岁孩子自以为是的蹑手蹑脚靠近那只大猫，甚至还觉得这有一些好玩。在我走到离它还有两米远的地方的时候，它猛然惊醒，仿佛刚刚只是在假寐一样。我决定拔腿就跑，而这个决定是个稀烂决定。后来我才知道，猫科动物看到背对着自己的生物，是根本忍不住扑上去把它咬掉头的冲动的。我那时候才十岁，更何况我从来都不爱读书。  
它比看起来的要重多了。我被扑倒在地上，失去意识。等我醒来的时候，我回到了家中，被浑身上下的疼痛所淹没。要不是因为他就坐在床边看报纸，我一定会像个初生的孩子那样大哭起来。  
“你失败了。”  
这好像是在我醒来之后，他对我说的第一句话。  
我没有笨到要和他顶嘴或者撒娇的地步。我知道我应该立刻下床，神气活现地跪在他面前，有条有理地阐述“我为什么失败了”的反思小论文。但我刚刚翻下床边，就因为一段完全陌生的高差而摔倒在地。我只能看到他的皮鞋尖，但我竟然听到了……他的笑声？  
“你连自己的小腿没有了都不知道。”  
我回头看了自己的小腿。确实，那里什么都没有。现在我已经什么都忍不住了，我倒吸一口凉气，发出了很没骨气的声音。  
“一个月后，再来见我。”  
一个月后，我的小腿又长了出来。多亏那该死的安泰俄斯的血。  
今天，我算是在故地重游。多亏了一些当局关系，我租到了一间静僻的仓库，也弄到了一只大猫。除此之外，我还把他也弄到手了。  
因为他不愿意说什么，我干脆割掉了他的舌头，当然两条小腿也暂时归我保管。我用一条链子将他的右手和那只大猫的项圈连在一起，然后给笼子上了锁。  
“来呀，咪咪，咪咪，”  
我学着他逗猫的语气对狮子匠的造物说。他冷漠地看着我将笼子的钥匙包在一块五花肉里，将餐盘推给那只大猫。父亲怕猫，那他应该也怕这东西吧？我本以为他会有什么更加可爱的反应，但父亲只是在和我玩干瞪眼游戏。我有些无聊了。  
他看到我拿出那一瓶花蜜的时候，倒是露出了较为新鲜的表情。我把小玻璃瓶头拧开，将价值约等于一栋豪宅的蜜汁淋在那块猪肉上。如果这东西能够让人类发情的话，它应该更容易让动物发情。即使那是狮子匠的造物也一样。幸好当年我投靠的是名为上校的坚不可摧者。要是我这点小小的恶作剧会得罪狮子匠的话，这一切多少有点不值得。  
大快朵颐完之后，狮子开始变得焦躁不安，在笼子中来回走动。正所谓饱暖思淫欲——喂饱它也是为了保证他不会就这样简简单单被吃掉——如果他就此死了，我与司辰们的交易将不复成立。  
“我还有要人要会见。”我蹲下来，平视他。“希望父亲能和这位先生玩的开心。”  
他朝我的脸上吐了一口掺血的唾沫，正中我的眼睛。  
关上仓库的门后，我背靠着大门，听了一会儿。我不知道那些野兽的吼叫和他的靡靡之音是否是我的幻觉，还是说是他故意引诱我开门而撒下的饵。明明他还什么计谋都没有使用，我却已经被自己的习得性无助搅得心烦意乱。  
我下决心离开，决定把疗养院的事办完了，再回来继续享用他的惨状。二小时后，我重新打开仓库的门，毫不意外地看见他已经不见了。笼子的门是开的，狮子的尸体以一种很滑稽的方式呈现在那里：它的肚皮被什么不太锋利的东西划开，伤口毫不利落。它的头被某种蛮力挤进了铁栅栏之间，牙齿残缺不全。项圈还在它的脖子上，链子也尚且完整。另一端连接着的手铐里，还躺着父亲的一只手。  
我感到欣喜若狂。

完


End file.
